


Fog

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 minute drabbling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a grumpy morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> 5 minute drabbling, rules: no edit, no re-write  
> I CHEATED I had to correct two typos :D

Castiel will remember November 6th as one of the worst days ever.

It's 6.30 AM, he's on his way to work, and the air smells of winter already.

It doesn't help that the humidity is so high, one can't see much farther than maybe 10 metres.

Neither does it help that he is tired, and when he's tired, he's always even more perceptive of the cold.

Also, he has hidden his face in the ridiculously huge snood, hand knit, warm and cosy, but his glasses are fogging up with every breath he takes so of course he stumbles.

"Whoa there," a strong hand against his chest catches him before he completely looses his footing, "might wanna slow down a bit," says a smooth voice and damn the guy is summer squished into a body, all healthy tanned skin and his eyes promise summer and the freckles are sososoo much reminding Castiel of the nights he takes a walk in the park at night and lays on to the green grass to watch the stars.

"No," he hears himself rasp, and yeah, so what if his brain is screaming DON'T because he needs to do this, "I think I've been going too slow. I know this is sudden, and really not my style but could we please exchange numbers?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I ran out of time! anyone up for a continuation?


End file.
